


I’m in Love With You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were the older sister of Wanda and Pietro. You have super speed and one day you come across The Defenders. After you help them a few times you introduces yourself and you become a Defender. You then meet Trish and you both start to fall in love with each other. After you get hurt you both end up confessing how you feel about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister

You were at the Avengers tower in your room, just relaxing. Then there was a knock on your door, you yelled for them to come in. It was your sister and brother. 

“Hey, sestra.” Pietro smiled and sat down next to you, Wanda sitting on the other side of you so that you were in between them.

“Pietro and I have to head out on a mission. We’ll be leaving soon.” Wanda sadly said. She hates when you can’t go on missions with them.

You look down and nod. “How long will you be gone?” 

“Only a few days.” Pietro placed his hand on your back, he started rubbing circles on your back.

You were the older sister of Wanda and Pietro. When they decided to do the experiments you didn’t have a good feeling about it. You tried to get them to not go through with it but you couldn’t change their mind. 

So you went along with them, you weren’t going to leave them. They’re your family and the three of you have always stayed together. You ended up getting the same powers as your brother.

Now Wanda and Pietro were part of the Avengers. They say you’re also part of the team but you know you’re not. Sure you get sent on missions here and there but not enough to say so. 

It annoyed you at times. You were very proud of your brother and sister but you also wanted to help people. So one day you made a mask and started helping some people in the city on your own. But you kept it from everyone else. You hated keeping secrets from Wanda and Pietro but you had no other choice.

“Please be safe.” You looked at them both.

“We will.” Wanda smiled and hugged you, Pietro soon joined in on the hug. 

xxxxx

Later that night, you walked out of your room. You knew some of the others were still there so you had your mask hidden. When you made it to the elevator you thought you were in the clear but you were wrong.

“Where you off to, (Y/N)?”

You turned around and saw Natasha, she smiled. “I’m just going to walk around the city, it’s really nice out tonight.” You smiled. “I just wanted to get some fresh air, you know?” 

Natasha just nodded and walked away. As soon as you walked into the elevator and the doors closed you let of a sigh. Technically you weren’t lying. Once outside you ran a little bit away from the tower and put your mask on.

As you ran through the city looking for anyone who needs help you heard people fighting. You were far enough away so they wouldn’t see you but then you saw someone run away from the fight. 

A woman in a leather jacket started running after the guy while the others fought the group of men. You ran after the woman, the person she was chasing was a good distance ahead of her. You ran past her and grabbed him.

“What the hell?” he groaned when being pushed against a wall. “Where did you come from?”

“None of your business.” You growled.

“I would have gotten him but thanks, I guess.” The woman looked at you up and down. 

You nodded and brought the guy back to the other people this woman was fighting alongside. They thanked you for catching the guy and introduced themselves as The Defenders.

“Thanks again for the help.” Luke said.

“It’s not a problem.” You nodded. You checked the time and saw that you needed to get back to the tower. “Shit, I have to get going. Maybe well run into each other again. See you around.” You waved and then you were gone in a second.

xxxxx

You ended up helping them a few more times. This time after you helped them, Luke stopped you just before you left. 

“Why don’t you join us? We could really use you on the team. We’ve been talking about it and we all agree that you would make a great member of our team.” He smiled.

You thought about it. Being a part of a team? Technically you were part of the Avengers but then again you weren’t. With the few times you’ve help The Defenders you’ve felt like you could help a lot more people then on your own like you have been doing. They actually wanted you on their team.

“I’d love to.” You had a huge smile on your face. Maybe now was a good time to fully introduce yourself. You slowly took your mask off. “The name’s (Y/N). (Y/N) Maximoff.”

xxxxx

After a few months of being on the team you met Trish and you two just got along right away. She would ask you questions about your powers and you didn’t mind one bit.

As time went on you started falling in love with her. She was also falling in love with you. You two would text all the time and hang out whenever you got the chance. 

You wanted to tell her how you felt but you didn’t know if she liked you back or if she was even into girls. So you kept your feelings to yourself.

You had gotten a text from Jessica telling you that there was a mission so you got changed and grabbed your mask and started making your way out of your room.

“(Y/N)!” Wanda called after you. She ran up to you trying to catch up with you before you left. “Where you going?” She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m just going out for a run.” You told her. You hated lying to her. But you didn’t know how to tell her and Pietro about what you’ve been doing.

“Okay. When you get back I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie or something? We just haven’t been spending time together lately and I miss you.” She gave you a sad smile.

You pulled her into a hug. “I miss you too, Wanda. When I get back, we’ll watch a movie.” You smiled at her when you pulled away from the hug. “I’ll be back soon.” And with that you left the tower to meet up with the others for the mission.

Wanda stood in the same spot and frowned. Something was going on with you, she could tell. She’ll just have to wait until you came back to ask you about it.

xxxxx

“Shit!” Your hand clenched your side where you’ve just been shot. You got behind some cover.

Luke came over to you to make sure you were okay as soon as the fighting stopped. Then he saw your gun shot wound. “We’re going to have to call Claire.” He carefully picked you up and carried you bridal style. You groaned. 

Jessica came running over. “Shit. I’ll call Claire. We’ll take her to my place.” 

They all made their way to Jessica’s place as quickly as they could, Jessica was on the phone with Claire, explaining what happened the best she could. On the way to Jessica’s you passed out.

xxxxx

Wanda ran to Pietro’s room. She had gotten this feeling that something wasn’t right and then that feeling got worse. You must have gotten hurt in some way. She knocked on the door before opening it. 

“Pietro, something is wrong with (Y/N)!” Wanda was on the verge of tears.

Pietro was by his sister’s side in an instant. “What do you mean? What happened?”

“I… I don’t know. I’ve had this bad feeling and then it just got worse. Something happened to her. We need to find her.” Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“We’ll find her.” He wrapped his arms around Wanda and held her close as she cried. “FRIDAY can you track (Y/N)’s phone?” He asked the AI.

_“I’m already working on it.”_

xxxxx

As soon as they got to Jessica’s place, Claire was already there with Trish. Jessica had texted Trish telling her to meet them at her place. Jessica thought that Trish should know what happened since the two of you have gotten really close lately.

“Oh my god.” Trish gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Seeing you like this hurt her in so many ways. She couldn’t lose you, not when she hasn’t told you how she truly feels about you.

Claire had started getting right to work. The whole time Trish couldn’t stay still, she kept pacing back and forth. What if you didn’t make it? She would never be able to tell you how she feels about you.

“And we’re done. She’ll be just fine. She will need to rest though, so she can’t use her powers until she is fully healed.” Claire gave them a smile.

“Thanks, Claire.” Luke smiled at her, she just nodded.

A few hours later was when you finally woke up. Claire told you that you’ll be just fine but not to use your powers until you’re healed. You nodded and thanked her for helping you.

The others were in the other room talking, Trish sat down next to you. She took your hand in hers. “When Jess told me that you had gotten hurt, I was so scared. And then I saw you…” She looked down at your hands.

“Trish, I’m so sorry you had to see me like that. I…” 

“What were you thinking?” She looked up into your eyes. “I could’ve lost you.”

“But you didn’t.” You squeezed her hand.

“I could have though.” She took her hand out of your grip and placed it on your cheek. “If I lost you I wouldn’t have been able to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too.” You looked down at her lips before looking back into her eyes. You leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

When you and Trish kissed it was like the whole world stopped and it was just the two of you in that moment. When air started to become a problem you pulled away. You rest your forehead against hers.

You and Trish pulled away from each other when there was a knock on Jessica’s door. “Who the hell could it be.” Jessica growled as she walked over to open the door. “Who are you two.” 

The you heard the voices of who was at the door. It was Wanda and Pietro. “Shit.” You stood up but groaned in pain.

Trish wrapped her arm around you to help you stand up. “What are you doing? You should be resting.” She had a worried expression on her face.

You didn’t say anything, you just walked over to Jessica. And sure enough it was your brother and sister standing there. Wanda was glaring at Jessica while Pietro was holding her back.

“What are you two doing here?” You leaned into Trish. Maybe getting up was a bad idea.

“We could ask you the same…” Pietro cut himself off when he saw that you’ve been hurt. “(Y/N)! What happened?!” Pietro and Wanda pushed past Jessica.

“I knew something had happened.” Wanda’s hands were shaking. “What happened, sestra?!” 

“Sestra?” Trish looks over at you.

You chuckle. “It means sister. This is Wanda and Pietro, my siblings.”

“Oh.” She nods. She remembers you talking a little bit about your brother and sister.  “Come on, you need to sit down.” Trish brings you back over to the couch you were sitting on before. Wanda and Pietro tried to help but Trish already helped you back over to the couch.

“Thanks, Trish.” You kissed her cheek and smiled when you saw her blush. “Could I talk to them alone for a little bit?” She nodded before leaning down to give you a quick kiss. She then walked into the other room with Jessica.

“What’s going on, (Y/N)? I knew something was going on but I just can’t understand.” Wanda sat down next to you.

“I know I have some explaining to do. So I ask you both to just let me talk and not interrupt me, okay?” You look at them both. They nod. You took a deep breath. “After Ultron… you both joined the Avengers. I can’t say how proud I am of the both of you.” You smiled at them. “But let’s be real, I was never part of the team. They barely sent me on missions, I was always at the tower while you two went on missions. I wanted to help people so I became a vigilante. I met this team one night, I helped them and we kept running into each other. They asked me to be join their team. So I did.” You placed a hand where you had been shot that night. “Tonight we had a mission. And I got shot. They brought me here and stitched me up.”

“So you’ve been doing this and never told us?” Wanda glared at you.

“I was planning on telling you. I just didn’t know how.” You looked anywhere but at them.

Suddenly Wanda wrapped her arms around you, she was being careful not to hurt you. “What happened if we didn’t find you and you didn’t make it?” She cried into your shoulder.

Pietro wrapped his arms around you. “We would have lost you, (Y/N). We can’t lose you too.”

That’s what broke you, you started crying. The three of you were the only family you had left. And you realized that you should have told them a lot sooner.

You all pulled away from each other. You leaned over and wiped Wanda’s tears away. “I’m really sorry.” You looked over at Pietro. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you both.”

“We forgive you.” He smiled. “So how long have you and Trish been together?” He looked over to where Trish was. 

Oh no. You knew that look. He was getting all protective over you. “We just told each other how we feel. And you know I’m your older sister right? You don’t need to get all protective.”

“Of course I do. I’m still your brother.” He went to get up but you grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up. Wanda couldn’t help but laugh, you smiled over at her.

Trish walked back over to you, she handed you a glass of water. “Thanks.” You smiled up at her. 

Wanda had moved so Trish could sit next to you, Pietro just glared at Wanda. She rolled her eyes. Wanda then started asking Trish questions trying to get to know her better. While Pietro was waiting to talk to her alone so he could give her the ‘if you hurt my sister’ speech.

You smiled and cuddled into Trish, her arm wrapped around your waist. You were glad that you were able to tell Trish how you felt about her. You were also glad that Wanda and Pietro knew about what’s been going on, you just wish it wouldn’t been done in a different way. But now you can move forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You glared at Pietro as he kept running around your room while Wanda helped you put your stuff into the moving boxes you had on your bed. Wanda just shook her head.

“Pietro I swear if you keep running around this room…” You growled, you stuck your foot out just enough so that when Pietro ran past you he would trip.

He ran past you and tripped over your foot, causing him to fall on the floor. You and Wanda burst out laughing, you couldn’t help it. You and Wanda knew he wasn’t hurt.

Pietro groans and gets up off the floor, he playfully glares at you. “Do you really have to move in with Trish?” He walks over to finally help you and Wanda.

“Pietro.” You ruffled his hair. “I love Trish and she asked me to move in with her on our sixth month anniversary, we’re taking the next step in our relationship.”

Pietro smacked your hand away from his hair. “I just wish you would stay here with us.”

Wanda gently hit is arm. “It’s not like we won’t see (Y/N) again.”

Wanda was sad that you were moving out but she was still happy for you. She was happy that you found someone that made you happy.

“I’m not going far.” You pulled your brother into a hug, he hugged you back tightly.

It was bittersweet leaving the Avengers tower. You were going to move in with your girlfriend but you would be moving away from your siblings. Even though you weren’t moving that far away, it still felt like you were.

“Let’s finish up here and before I bring the rest of my stuff over to Trish’s place, the three of us can go get something to eat. What do you say?” You smiled at Wanda and Pietro, they smiled back at you.

xxxxx

You sighed as soon as your body hit the bed. Trish chuckled as she got into bed next to you, she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into her. You rest your head on her chest, you look up at her and smiled.

She kissed the top of your head. “I can’t believe we’re finally living together.” 

“I can’t either, my love.” You leaned up to give Trish a quick kiss before snuggling into her arms even more.

Trish started to run her fingers through your hair. “I love you, (Y/N).” 

“I love you too, babe.” You closed your eyes and smiled. It didn’t take long for the two of you to fall asleep with smiles on your faces. 


End file.
